Certain 2-hydroxyalkanoic acids are known for their skin benefits when included in compositions for topical application to the skin. Such benefits include both increased elasticity of the skin, particularly the stratum corneum, and improved appearance. However, when included in skin cosmetic formulations, 2-hydroxyalkanoic acids are generally efficacious only at low pH. At high pH values, the efficacy of these acids appears to be reduced. Low pH formulations are less acceptable to consumers than are formulations of closer to neutral pH, in view of the possibility that they may cause irritation to sensitive skin and to the eyes.